


Me as a GF

by Chiruzuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Me as a GF

1\. Clingy

"Y/N,"

"Yes, Issei?"

"I need to pee. Will you let go, please?"

You were huddled up together in Matsukawa's apartment's living room. You had been clinging to him ever since you came in. But you absolutely _loved_ to hug Matsukawa; he was big and muscly but not too hard to hug. Ever since you started dating him back in high school, you loved to hug him, be it from the back, the front, a bear hug, the big spoon hug. He never once complained about it, too. He gave you hugs back and sometimes lifted you off of your feet when you finally see each other after a long time.

Whenever you go out for walks, you hold his hand and swing them back and forth, like the cute couples in the movies do. You always ask for piggy back rides since he's so tall and also very strong from all his volleyball years.

"Issei~" you cry out as soon as he comes back. "Love meeee,"

He laughs at how adorable you were and made you sit on his lap so he can spoon you.

"That line could mean many things, you know. You should be careful," he said.

•

2\. Foodie

What's a date without a food trip, right? Good thing both you and Matsukawa had the same taste in food. Good thing he's a great cook, too.

"Issei, what's for dinner?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Are you in the menu?"

He chokes. "What?"

"Curry."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Saying things that has a very different meaning in my vocabulary!"

•

3\. Moody

There were days when you just didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even Matsukawa. For some unknown, shitty reason, you didn't even want to see your boyfriend. Even though you would get mad if he just lets you be.

_"_ Issei _."_

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to talk to you today,"

"Okay."

"I don't wanna see you either!"

You didn't get a reply and this pissed you off. Why was he ignoring you? You were supposed to be his girlfriend, right?

"Issei! I'm ignoring you! Don't ignore me when I'm ignoring you!"

•

4\. Kissy

"Y/N,"

"Yes, Issei?"

"Your face is too close. I'm trying to drink my tea,"

It was midnight and he just got home from volleyball practice so you made him a cup of calming tea to soothe his body and soul.

"Hey," he set down his cup and tried to say something but you stopped him with a peck on his lips. Then his nose. His cheeks. His forehead. You hovered above his lips as you bore your eyes into his, waiting for him to make the move. And he did. He started slow; kissing your top lip, bottom lip. He bites your lower lip and you open your mouth, his tongue slowly massaging yours. Eventually you both run out of breath so you pull away with a laughter. You sometimes kiss him on random occasions just to see his usually half lidded eyes widen up.

"Issei, you taste like leaf juice."

"Y/N! How dare you call tea a _leaf juice!"_

•

5\. Horny

"Issei,"

"Y/N,"

"I'm. . . I wanna. . ." you twiddled with your thumbs, not sure how to say what you want to say without blushing.

"What?" Matsukawa looked up from the magazine that he'd been reading. Still you looked away, your face beet red.

"Y/N, what is it? C'mere," he took your hands and made you sit on his lap so he could hear your whispers.

"I'm off my period so. . . I want t-to. . . ."

You were almost dying from embarrassment but the man in front of you had the audacity to laugh.

"Y/N, after all those times that you've thrown innuendos at me and now you're too _shy_ to say you want to have sex?"

"A-ah don't say it out loud!" you covered your face.

"Uh, we live alone? And our neighbors are too far to even hear your whispering. Come on, Y/N," he took your hands in his and kissed them. "Let's go. I've been pent up too."

\- - - - -


End file.
